


Top Dog

by s0meperson



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Aftercare, Angry Sex, Ass to Mouth, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Forced to Watch, French Kissing, Frottage, Gay, Gay Sex, Hotdogging, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Role Reversal, Small Top/Big Bottom, Snowballing, Spanking, Spitroasting, Thighjob, Threesome - M/M/M, tail pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0meperson/pseuds/s0meperson
Summary: Incineroar and Mewtwo decide to give Lucario a try being the top for once. However, they never expected what their boyfriend was capable of.
Relationships: Gaogaen | Incineroar/Lucario/Mewtwo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Top Dog

Lucario dragged his feet through the halls while approaching his dorm unit. He sighed as he sluggishly pulled up his keycard and unlocked the door before him. As soon as he was inside, he slumped against the wall and slid down onto the floor. “‘Just one Cruel Smash’ they said. Last time I’ll ever listen to them!” he said with a growl. As he closed his eyes, he took a moment to rest. Silence began filling his senses, stopping as he opened his eyes and perked up his ears. Lucario listened carefully, unable to make out any other noises in the house. He carefully rose to his feet. “Incineroar? Mewtwo? Are you home?”

“Over here!” Incineroar called out from the opposite end of the house.

“We’ve been waiting here for you!” Mewtwo added from the same direction.

With a raised eyebrow, he walked forward, passing by the tables and other furniture as he approached. Suddenly, he stopped in front of their bedroom as the scent of roses filled his nostrils. He tracked the scent to the floor, where a trail of rose petals led inside, the door to the room left slightly ajar.

“Don’t keep us waiting _too_ long now…” Mewtwo chided.

A small grin formed on Lucario’s face as he swallowed the lump in his throat and gently pushed the door open. Awaiting him inside the bedroom were both Incineroar and Mewtwo, lounging on the bed. Incineroar sat at the front of the bed, coyly looking up at Lucario with a welcoming smile. A fine bulge peeked out between his thighs, covered in yellow spandex. To his right was Mewtwo, sharing the same expression. They had their legs spread apart, showing off a perfectly shaped bulge covered in pink spandex.

“Why don’t you come on over here, cutie?” Incineroar asked with a beckoning of his pointer finger and patting the space between them.

As he focused on controlling his breathing, Lucario walked inside before turning to the door, pushing it closed, and locking it. He looked back at his lovers, a blush warming his cheeks as he sat on the space between them.

“You’re trembling,” Mewtwo commented as they gently cupped Lucario’s chin and turned his head so their gazes would lock. “Are you nervous?”

“N-no, just…” His eyes traveled to both awaiting packages, both beginning to twitch intermittently. “I keep wondering what you’ve got planned for me.”

“Well, me and Mewtwo have had a talk,” Incineroar stated, brushing his fingers along Lucario’s cheek. “We both agree that you’ve let us have a lot of fun with you… so we’re gonna switch things up a little.”

Lucario looked at Incineroar, then back to Mewtwo. “You… you are?”

Leaning in close to Lucario’s ear, Mewtwo whispered, “We’re going to let you have your way with the both of us.”

Now feeling his heart skip a beat, Lucario looked to Incineroar, who nodded in agreement. 

“Turnaround is fair play, after all.”

“Turnabout,” Mewtwo corrected.

“...Sure. Anyways.” That was when Incineroar pulled both Mewtwo and Lucario in, sandwiching the jackal between their chests. “Tell us what you desire,” he cooed.

“We are at your disposal, Little One.”

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Lucario said, “W-well, my first request...” He opened his mouth to issue his command, but stopped and chuckled. “N-no, it’s too silly.”

“It’s okay, really,” Incineroar said with a nuzzle atop Lucario’s head. “Whatever you want us to do.”

Even though the blush wouldn’t disappear, Lucario took a deep breath and said, “I… I want you to call me… Master, for tonight.” He looked up and saw both pokemon look down in amazement before looking back at each other and chuckling. “Y-yeah, it’s silly, isn’t it,” he added as his ears folded back. “Forget I said anything.”

“I’m terribly sorry,” Mewtwo cooed before nuzzling the jackal. “It’s just a little surprising. You’re usually so… well…” 

“You’re a toy.” Incineroar stated.

“I was going to say _obedient_ … but that also works. _Anyways_ , if you wish it, we’ll grant it…” They then got close to Lucario’s ear and whispered, “Master.”

Lucario’s ears perked up and his smile began trembling as he looked down.

“Lookie here, he _really_ likes it!” Incineroar said with a chuckle. He then tilted Lucario’s head up to look into his eyes. “Very well, Master. What shall we do?” 

“Wait… one more thing.” He got up from the bed and stood before his lovers. “You can’t touch yourselves unless I say so.”

“Yes, Master,” both Incineroar and Mewtwo replied.

“Oh! A-and we’re going to need a safe word, so… ‘shockwave’, let’s go with that!”

“Of course, Master,” Mewtwo added with a nod. “Can’t forget about that.”

After taking a moment for the giggles to course through his system, Lucario turned around, facing away as he drew in a deep breath. At the same time, Incineroar looked to Mewtwo with a smile and a raised eyebrow, to which the legendary silently replied with a smile and a shrug of their shoulders. As he turned back to face both pokemon, Lucario slowly let his breath out. With a newfound smirk, he leaned forward and rubbed both of their bulges, causing the larger pokemon to twitch and shudder. “These look too restrictive. I think you should take them off,” he growled.

Incineroar moved further back onto the bed and lifted his legs into the air as he removed his underwear, pulling it up along his legs before tossing it aside. He then sat upright, his half-mast cock exposed. Mewtwo used telekinesis to slide the underwear off, their erect cock shooting up the first instant it could.

“Well, don’t those look scrumptious,” Lucario said with a lick of his lips. He crawled over to Mewtwo, his muzzle right next to their cock. “Bet you’d love to shove this down my throat, wouldn’t you?” he asked as he gave a long drag of his tongue upward, flicking his tongue over the tip of Mewtwo’s shaft. As the legendary gasped and gritted their teeth, Lucario continued to wrap his tongue all over, leaving a coating of saliva.

Next Lucario lifted up Mewtwo’s lower half, pushing their tail aside so he could see the hidden sphincter. He wasted no time, digging his muzzle in and swirling his tongue in a circle on the skin below.

“Ah! M-Master!” they gasped as their head shot back and their legs began tensing up. 

It wasn’t long before Lucario started burying his tongue into the hole, pushing it in and out. All-the-while, he lightly pressed down on Mewtwo’s testicles, massaging them as he made their gasps grow louder. He pulled away, leaving his tongue out as a strand of saliva hung low. Lucario looked down, eyes half-lidded as Mewtwo squirmed while looking back at him. “Who knew the _big bad legendary_ would turn into putty in my paws?” Crawling forward, Lucario held Mewtwo’s head in place as their muzzles were a hair’s breadth away. “You know… you taste absolutely _delicious_. Wanna find out for yourself?”

“Y-yes! Please, Master!” they pleaded.

Quickly, Lucario pushed forward, mashing his lips against Mewtwos so their tongues could wrestle each other. As they continued to taste all over each other. A moan tried to escape Mewtwo’s throat as Lucario pressed both of their cocks together and began thrusting. He pressed harder onto Mewtwo’s crotch, giving a tight squeeze and making their legs shake. The next minute, Lucario pulled away, allowing Mewtwo to grunt and pant while tightly holding onto him as he started frotting faster than before. Finally, he stopped, moving upright while looking down as he wiped the saliva off his muzzle. ”Well? How was it?”

“It… it tasted amazing, Master,” Mewtwo panted.

With another smirk, Lucario placed a paw on Mewtwo’s cheek. “You look so _needy_ right now. But don’t worry, I’ll satisfy _all_ of your needs soon enough. However…” He lifted himself up to look over at Incineroar, who was gritting his teeth and nearly digging his claws into the mattress. “I think he could use some attention.” he said with a sneer. Crawling over, Lucario planted his head between Incineroar’s legs, resting it atop his cock. “Maybe you need some attention?” Lucario took hold of the member, dragging his tongue upward along it. He studied it over for a moment before saying, “You know, perhaps licking won’t be enough for you, will it?” Without giving a chance to respond, he plunged the cock deep down his throat.

Every motion up and down caused Incineroar to moan and shudder, tightly gripping the sheets while he arched his back. 

“Is this how you like it?” Lucario asked before gulping the meat back down.

“Y-yes!” Incineroar grunted.

Lucario looked at the tiger with a slight glare as he pulled away. “Yes, _what_?”

“Yes, Mas-” Before Incineroar could finish, Lucario began sucking even faster than before, causing him to arch his back. “Yes, Master! Yes, Master! Just like that!” Their eyes met for a moment while Lucario looked at him with a glint in his eyes. He started sucking faster, getting to the point where Incineroar started thrusting his hips. The whole time, Lucario kept his upper half perfectly still, raising an eyebrow while looking back at him. 

After a moment, Lucario held down Incineroar’s hips while slowly dragged his head up, making a small ‘pop’ as Incineroar’s cock flopped out of his mouth. He then crawled on top of him and wrapped tightly around the tiger before kissing him as passionately as Mewtwo. As he straddled him, Lucario reached back to begin jacking Incineroar off. All the while, he went towards the nape of his neck and began biting down while grinding away.

Lucario kissed Incineroar once more before sitting atop him. He started sliding his ass up and down the tiger’s length, even teasing the tip around his hole. Each motion caused Incineroar to shudder and tightly grip the covers. “Do you want me?” he asked as he resumed hot-dogging.

“Yes, Master…”

“You want to go _balls-deep_ inside of me?”

“I do, Master. Please!”

Quickly, Lucario leaned forward, placing his lips by Incineroar’s ear as he whispered, “Too bad… _I’m_ not satisfied yet.” He leaned away, moving to sit against the headboard. He took hold of his cock, waving it back and forth. “I’m going to need an oral exam from the both of you. Why don’t you two get to work?”

Dutifully, Mewtwo and Incineroar crawled forward, leaning down as they started licking his cock up and down. While Mewtwo dragged their tongue along one side, Incineroar got the other. That was when they locked lips around the cock, sliding up and down in unison as their tongues covered every inch.

Lucario leaned back, his paws resting atop their heads as he closed his eyes and smiled. His breathing worked in unison with both pokemon taking turns working their way up and down his shaft. He started to shudder as he began thrusting forward while both Incineroar and Mewtwo began licking him over. 

Soon, Incineroar pushed forward to take the entire length down his throat, causing Lucario to jolt upright. Then Mewtwo gradually pushed in and started to take Lucario all the way to the base. The two of them started alternating between focusing on Lucario’s attention; one sucked down his cock while the other moved in closer to kiss him. 

Finally, the canine drew back and said, “O-okay! That’s enough…” He panted as both of his lovers sat back, looking over him as his cock twitched repeatedly. “You’ve… you’ve both shown impressive skill, I admit.” He sighed and held both Mewtwo and Incineroar’s cheeks. “However, I’m afraid I’m not convinced. I just… I don’t know who wants it more…” He looked at the both of them. “Perhaps you should show me, between the two of you, who wants to take it more than the other?” He slowly dragged his paws away, slouching back as he rested a paw on his chin and smirked. “Well? Get to it… but no psychic powers.”

Mewtwo looked at Incineroar, who looked back at them, then pushed forward toward the wrestler and locked lips with him. They began french kissing him while reaching down to stroke his dick. 

Incineroar quickly retaliated, also jacking Mewtwo off while trying to push his tongue deep into the legendary’s mouth. 

Both pokemon pushed against each other, trying to remain upright as they kissed, fondled, and frotted against each other. 

It wasn’t long before Incineroar pinned Mewtwo onto their back, holding them down by the shoulders. He continued to slide his tongue down their throat as he reached down, taking Mewtwo’s cock and balls in one handful and giving it a squeeze.

Mewtwo began squirming and a brief moan escaped their lips. Gradually, their struggling began to wane, and instead they latched onto Incineroar as he continued to caress and massage over their thighs and hips, among other areas.

Incineroar pulled away, looking down at them with a smirk. “Do you give in?”

This time, Mewtwo laid there, a blush across their face as they refused to make eye contact. “F-fine…” they admitted. “But don’t you get used to this!”

A chuckle escaped Incineroar’s lips as he looked to Lucario. “Not such a tough pokemon now, are ya? Whaddya say, Master? Shall I prepare them for you?”

“By all means,” Lucario said with a nod.

Incineroar twirled his pointer finger once, and Mewtwo then rolled onto their knees. “Gonna make you beg like the bottom bitch you are…” As they hoisted their lower half up, he wasted no time burying his tongue between those cheeks. 

The sudden contact caused Mewtwo to gasp before covering their mouth, muttering under their breath as their hips began grinding against his face. 

A cacophony of Incineroar’s slurps and licks filled the room while Mewtwo kept covering their mouth. He spread Mewtwo apart so he could dig deeper, causing them to struggle as they kept their moans muffled. In the heat of the moment, Incineroar reached down and began rubbing his length.

“Stop!”

Mewtwo and Incineroar immediately looked over to Lucario, who was glaring at the wrestler. 

He stood up and walked over to Incineroar before gripping his shoulder and pulling it away to plant him on his back. “ _You_ stay there!” he said, pointing at Mewtwo, then turned to Incineroar. “Just what do you think you’re doing?” he asked as he approached and loomed over him.

“Master? I don’t-”

In that moment, Lucario placed his right foot on top of Incineroar’s dick, causing him to wince. “I think I made it clear: You weren’t to touch yourself without _my_ saying so!” He began gradually pressing down harder. “Are my rules a joke to you? Is that it, you little _worm_?” he yelled.

“No Master! Never!”

“Then tell me why you think a worm like yourself has _any_ right to pleasure himself?” He put even more weight on his foot..

“I don’t! I’m sorry, Master! I’ll never do it again!”

“Never?”

“Never!”

Lucario continued to glare for a moment until he sighed and removed his foot, causing Incineroar to heave out the breath in his chest. He leaned in close and said, “Good, but you still have to be punished.”

“Y-yes… I’m sorry, Master.”

“I’m sure you are. For your punishment…” Lucario crawled over to Mewtwo and gave them a slap on their ass. “You’re going to watch me tear this ass apart!” He wasted no time and placed a paw right on their entrance, prodding and massaging it, bringing a few gasps and moans out of the legendary. All the while, he reached into a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. “You _never_ let me do this before. Maybe…” Another smirk came across his lips. “Maybe you _always_ wanted this?”

Lucario took the lubricant and started coating his dick in it, planting his cock between their ass cheeks and slowly sliding back and forth. With each thrust, he bit his lower lip, and made Mewtwo cover their face as a blush broke out. “If a _big strong cat_ took you, no one would bat an eye. But me? What would they say about this?” He embraced Mewtwo from behind as his hot-dogging became faster. “They’d _never_ let you live it down; finding out you let a little dog like me fuck your brains out.” He reached over to Mewtwo’s head, pulling their hand away and lifting their head up as he put more power into his thrusts. “I bet the anticipation is killing you, isn’t it? Do you want to know how my cock feels?”

“Y-yes, Master!” they gasped.

“You want me to go balls-deep inside of you? Make everyone hear you scream out my name?”

“Yes! Yes, Master!”

“Then tell me what you want!”

“Fuck me, Master!”

“Good…” With a delighted sigh, Lucario positioned himself upright, pressing the tip of his cock against Mewtwo’s entrance. “Then I’ll be sure to enjoy this!” Slowly, Lucario began pushing himself deeper inside, his ears folding back as the warmth and the sounds of moaning flooded his senses. It didn’t take long for himself to be fully inserted, and he allowed himself a moment to let out a shaky breath. “Y-you took me in so easily… You really _did_ want this!” 

Mewtwo started to look back when suddenly Lucario began pumping at a moderate pace. They buried their face into the pillow, their stifled moans continuing to pour out as they felt each slap against their ass. Suddenly, Mewtwo’s head was jerked up when Lucario took hold of their neck tube to pull them away from it. 

“None of that, now! We’ve got to have everyone _hear_ you!”

Their moans began losing control as Lucario continued slapping away.

“That’s a new sound,” Lucario muttered as he started to go faster. He wrapped his arms around Mewtwo’s chest, his breathing becoming increasingly labored as his lower half went on autopilot. “Your Master is pretty close now,” he muttered. “Do you want my cum?”

“Yes!” Mewtwo gasped.

Lucario briefly paused. “Yes, _what_?” he asked as he planted his feet on Mewtwo’s thighs and began loudly slapping against their backside.

“Yes, Master! Yes! Give me your cum!”

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Lucario placed his feet on Mewtwo’s hips as he began taking long powerful thrusts. At the same time, he bit down onto the nape of their neck, causing Mewtwo to cry out. In due time, his panting turned into moaning. He tightly locked himself in place as he gave his last few thrusts before filling Mewtwo with his essence. He drove each thrust harder and harder until he finally came to a rest. 

Both of them stayed still, panting as Lucario slowly pulled out. Drops of cum hung off his cock as he took a step back to look over their ass, spreading apart both cheeks and gazing into the hole left behind. He pushed himself inside of them for a moment longer until his cock was pulled out and hung at half-mast.

He lathered his dick in the cum trailing out before crawling over to Mewtwo’s head and saying, “Clean this up, will you?” Without waiting for a response, he pried open their jaw and pushed his cock in.

After a moment of adjusting, Mewtwo started to lick over every spot they could, suckling and licking up every drop of cum still present. With a pop, Lucario pulled out, causing them to look up at him as they panted.

“Not bad at all…” Lucario commented as he looked over his member. He held up Mewtwo’s head and leaned in close. “Your master has granted you an unforgettable night. Aren’t you thankful?”

“Y-yes, Master. Very thankful.”

“As you should be.” He leaned in closer and gave Mewtwo a kiss, pushing his tongue in to wrestle with theirs. They continued to moan and swap spit, tenderly caressing each other while wrapped in each other’s arms. Eventually, he stopped and looked over to Incineroar, who was gritting his teeth as he sat still, his cock twitching as a trail of pre-cum dribbled from the tip. Lucario asked as he crawled to the tiger. Incineroar leaned onto his back as Lucario got closer, eventually allowing him to crawl on top of him. “Learned your lesson?”

With an emphatic nod, Incineroar replied, “Yes, Master.”

Lucario smiled from above him. “Then I suppose it’s time you got your fair treatment.” He lowered himself down as he started kissing Incineroar, their tongues immediately fighting each other. He started rubbing Incineroar’s chest, pinching the underlying skin as their bodies grinded together. Next, he moved down to start licking Incineroar’s chest, he traced his tongue along before biting down on his pecs. He suckled and bit both of them while Incineroar tensed up and cried out from the attention.

Eventually, Lucario licked along Incineroar’s abs, licking them while he took hold of the tiger’s cock. He looked up at him as he continued this, then stopped so he could crawl up and continue kissing him. As soon as Incineroar was left a panting mess, Lucario looked away and said, “Assume the position.”

Incineroar did as he was told, getting onto his front-side and raising his ass in the air while pointing towards Lucario.

The jackal smirked as he took a good look over Incineroar’s ass hole. He took one long drag of his tongue along the inside, causing the tiger to groan. He gave even more slow deliberate licks as Incineroar clenched his fists and shakily tried to control his breathing. That was when Lucario gave him a spanking, which brought out a sharp gasp. Lucario’s eyes narrowed as he started digging in while continuously hitting hard with each spank. Every time Incineroar cried out, he dug deeper into his ass, flicking his tongue around more rhythmically.

Lucario dragged his tongue along Incineroar’s ass and slowly made his way to the taint. Without warning, he gently bit down onto it, causing Incineroar to scream out. He alternated between nibbles and kisses around the sensitive area. Finally, he stopped and drew back.

Below him was Incineroar’s twitching ass, glistening with his spit. And below that was his cock, now greatly pulsing as a small pool of pre-cum laid on the sheets. The rest of Incineroar was left trembling and breathing heavily, claws dug deep into the mattress. “I hope you’re ready to get absolutely _destroyed_ ,” Lucario growled.

“I-I am, Master! P-please punish me! Wreck my ass!”

Lucario stared for a moment before shaking his head. “No, not from me… from _them_.” he corrected, pointing towards Mewtwo.

After a moment’s hesitation and swallowing the lump in his throat, Incineroar and Mewtwo looked at each other.

“You see, Mewtwo _obeys_ their master, and gets rewarded. _You_ , on the other hand, disobeyed me, and still haven’t been punished enough.” Lucario looked at Mewtwo. “Don’t you agree? You were so well-behaved that I think you deserve a little reward. And, well… he called you a bottom _bitch_ , didn’t he?”

Slowly, a sneer grew on their face as they replied, “Yes he did, Master!”

“Then I say you show him how _wrong_ he is. Put him in his place, and show him who the real bottom bitch is! Just don’t cum inside of him. That’s _my_ job.”

“Understood, Master!” They took the bottle of lube and began coating their fingers with it. Next, they slid their fingers up and down, along his ass hole. “What was that you said before? You were going to make me _beg_?” 

“H-hey, come on! It was just-” He stopped and hissed as Mewtwo swiftly put a finger inside. 

“Oh come now, that was just _one!_ ” They shoved another finger inside, causing a louder noise. “At least wait for all of them to be in first!” The third finger went in, after which they started to forcefully ram them as far inward as they could go before pulling back and repeating the process. They even started to pull out completely and jam them right back inside his ass.

“An ass as loose as yours and you call _me_ the bottom?” They started to go faster, causing Incineroar to bite the sheets. “I’ll teach you to be so insolent!” In one fluid motion, Mewtwo pulled out their hand, lathered what was left onto their cock, and pushed themself inside of Incineroar. They took a firm hold of his hips and began thrusting, enjoying the moans they drew out. “You were going to make me look meek in front of our Master! Well how does it feel now?”

Incineroar began panting, his eyes half lidded, as Mewtwo continued pounding away. Suddenly he jolted up as Mewtwo gripped his tail to get a more forceful thrust. Any cries of protest were quickly overpowered by the waves of pleasure that took him over.

Before he could regain his senses, Mewtwo pulled out before using their telekinesis to flip Incineroar onto his back. Then held Incineroar down by the arms before rushing back inside of him. A snarl formed on their face as he growled, “A mangy cat like you has _no_ right to act like you’re Master’s favorite! _I’m_ his favorite, and don’t you _ever_ forget it!” They started pounding as hard and as quickly as possible. As they started to wince and breathe through their teeth, they quickly pulled their cock out and, with one thrust to spare, began shooting their seed all over Incineroar.

Their breaths grew heavier as they rode out their orgasm, taking long strokes to ensure as much of their seed was out before rubbing the remains into his fur. Mewtwo took hold of the heavily-panting Incineroar’s chin and looked over the streams that reached his face. They sneered while getting off of him and turned to Lucario. “He’s all yours, Master.”

Slowly, Lucario crawled over and sat atop his chest. He dragged his paw over a large drop of cum, wiping it up and closely observing it. He looked into Incineroar’s eyes with a narrow gaze as he said, “You really want to cum right now, don’t you?”

“Y-yes, Master…”

“Then I have quite the reward for you.” He moved himself backwards, sitting right between Incineroar’s legs, and placed both of his thighs so that they sandwiched Incineroar’s cock. “Don’t hold back now, you big strong tiger!”

Though hesitant at first, Incineroar gave one thrust forward. His eyes then went fuzzy as a jolt of pleasure hit him. He growled as Lucario tightened his grip, causing his head to roll back as he began thrusting harder, his thighs slapping against Lucario’s.

“Just like that! I bet you’ve got so much cum that you’re just _begging_ for a release, aren’t you?”

“Y-yes-s Master!”

“Then don’t keep me waiting… I want you to cover me in it!”

Incineroar’s panting grew louder as he began arching his back with each thrust. His panting turned into cries as Lucario positioned his paws to massage the tip every time it popped up. “M-m-Master!”

“You’re going to cum? Good, give me every last drop!”

Quick as a flash, Incineroar tightly gripped Lucario’s thighs as his final thrusts caused him to start shooting jet after jet of cum into the air, right onto Lucario’s thighs. He continued to cry out as his streams slowly turned into a dribble that pooled up cum. Finally, he dropped his head onto the mattress, desperate to catch his breath.

Lucario used his paw to wipe up a large drop that made its way onto his chest. He dragged his tongue upwards, taking in the drop. Looking over himself, Lucario spotted each stream that covered him, along with any lingering pools of cum still on both him and Incineroar. “You know, it would be a shame for all this to go to waste…” He put a paw to his chin, looking inquisitive as he noted. That was when his eyes lit up and he smiled once more. Turning to Mewtwo, he said, “Come over here,” with a beckoning of his paw. As the legendary crawled over, Lucario winked as he said, “Help me clean this off, but don’t swallow. Understand?”

Mewtwo stared for a moment before blinking and nodding. “Crystal clear, Master.” They bent forward, dragging their tongue along his fur while Lucario placed a paw on the top of their head.

“Make sure you get every drop now.”

With the closest attention possible, they ended up licking up each strand of cum on his thighs. They lifted their head up, lining up their gaze with him as Lucario took hold of their chin..

“That’s good, now let’s share it, shall we?” Mewtwo and Lucario started kissing each other, mixing the pool between their mouths. The next moment, Lucario and Mewtwo crawled towards Incineroar. Lucario motioned to Mewtwo first, at which point they gently pushed at the joint of his jaw. Incineroar finally got the message and opened his mouth. This led Mewtwo to partially open their mouth as a thick stream of cum slid from their mouth into his. Trails of cum slid from his mouth as they continued to kiss.

When Mewtwo broke the kiss, Lucario leaned forward, pushing another batch of cum into the tiger’s mouth. Their tongues met and began pressing against each other as cum started to spill out from their lips.

Incineroar held onto Lucario as they continued to kiss. They moaned as the slimy mass was pushed between their mouths. Eventually, Lucario pulled away from him, swallowing the portion in his mouth before licking his lips and smiling at him. The tiger also swallowed what he had while Lucario wrapped his arms around him.

“Wasn’t that good?”

“Yes, Master. Very good.”

“I’m glad you feel that way. Now there’s just _one_ last thing you need to do.”

“Anything, Master.”

In a single fluid motion, Lucario pushed Incineroar onto his back and pushed his legs forward, so he was bottoms-up. “I’m going to need you to sit still for a while. I’ve got to _enjoy_ this!” Lucario rotated Incineroar to the edge of the bed so he could stand up while tapping his dick against his ass. “Do you want to know the best part about all this?” As Incineroar raised an eyebrow, Lucario answered, “Since Mewtwo worked you so well… I don’t have to hold back!” 

The instant Incineroar’s eyes grew wide, Lucario shoved the entirety of his dick in. The volume of his roar didn’t even faze him as his ears folded back and his eyes grew half-lidded. “So… so nice and tight!” he gasped. “Those workouts of yours sure weren’t for nothing!” He slowly rocked back and forth, his cock nearly slipping out with each motion. He even began trembling as if he felt Incineroar’s insides pulling him back inside. Through the moaning, one word was uttered out. 

“H-harder!”

Lucario’s ears perked up as he looked down to see Incineroar look back at him. “Harder, you say? Are you sure? I wasn’t going to break you, but-”

“Please, Master! I need it!”

This gave Lucario pause as he blinked, but this turned to a sinister smile. He pushed Incineroar’s knees back and onto the mattress, then adjusted himself so he was directly atop the tiger. He turned to Mewtwo, who was sporting a stiff erection, a furious blush, and hands that trembled as they were dangerously close to their crotch. “Why should I have all the fun? Get over here, Mewtwo. _Both_ of your mouths should be kept busy, if you catch my drift…”

Hurriedly, Mewtwo crawled over, saying, “Yes, thank you, Master!” They positioned their crotch over Incineroar’s face, pointing their cock downward. “Open wide!” they commanded as Incineroar followed the order. That was when Mewtwo pushed their cock in, going balls deep. They looked at Incineroar’s throbbing cock and leaned forward to slide it down their throat as well. 

Both pokemon started sucking each other as Lucario looked on. “That’s more like it,” he said as he got into his position. “You want it hard, you’ll get it hard!” With a flurry of slaps, Lucario began pounding away at Incineroar’s backside. Gradually, he began arching backwards, letting out a moan while focusing on the stifled noises of the pokemon before him. 

After a minute, Mewtwo drew back to catch a quick breath, and pulled their cock out to allow Incineroar the same luxury. Then just as quickly, they pushed back into Incineroar’s gullet.

“Hey, up here!”

Mewtwo looked up as Lucario reached forward and pulled Mewtwo in for a french kiss. Both pokemon’s tongues wrestled as their hips began thrusting with all their energy. All-the-while, Mewtwo reached down to give long powerful strokes to Incineroar’s cock. 

Lucario broke the kiss, looking directly into Mewtwo’s eyes. “Do you love me?” he panted.

“Y-yes, Master!”

“How much?”

“More than the universe, itself!”

“Such an obedient little pokemon…” he replied with a smirk before continuing to kiss once more. 

Soon, Incineroar’s noises sounded more like wails, breaking the moment between Mewtwo and Lucario.

“Best give him some air.”

Mewtwo began pulling out, but Incineroar roughly gripped Mewtwo’s ass and pushed their full length back in, causing them to crumple. They struggled to get back upright, saying, “I d-don’t think that’s what he wants…” Quickly, they started jacking off Incineroar even faster while suckling on and licking the tip of his cock. At the same time, Incineroar began lifting Mewtwo’s hips up and down, his tongue kept rubbing against their tip with each drop. They struggled to keep their eyes open as they whimpered, “M-M-Master!”

With a huff, Lucario said, “Go on and f-finish… I’m almost done here.”

Mewtwo went down on Incineroar’s entire length while the tiger’s mouth continued to wrap around their cock. They tensed up and locked Incineroar’s head around their thighs as they began cumming down his throat, the volume of their seed spilling out of his mouth. Then Mewtwo opened wide as shot after shot of cum was sprayed over him. They began suckling on the head once more as the sprays became more relaxed. Both pokemon pulled out, their cocks dripping and glistening.

“ _Move!_ ” Lucario barked as he pushed Mewtwo off of the tiger. He leaned forward, holding Incineroar’s head in place while also looking into his eyes. “I’m going to _break_ you!” he declared with a steely glare. “You’ll be good to me, and _only_ me!” He began mercilessly pounding away once more, bringing out more gasps and cries. . “ _I’m_ your Master, and every part of you belongs to _me_! Do you understand?”

“Yes! Yes, Master!”

As quick as possible, Lucario locked lips with, and continued to rail, Incineroar. They both gasped and panted as they tasted each other, when suddenly the jackal broke away. He began moaning while tightly gripping him, a gesture that the tiger reciprocated. Soon enough, Lucario began yelling as he emptied his balls into Incineroar. Between each gasp and moan, he pushed as far as he could while getting every last drop out of his cock. Finally, he pulled out, looking back at his messy cock and the pool of cum coming out of Incineroar. As he and Incineroar looked at each other, panting heavily, Lucario’s eyes grew half-lidded. He lazily dropped forward onto Incineroar’s chest. “Okay… shockwave,” he managed between ragged breaths. “I’m done…”

A few seconds passed by before Incineroar sat upright, holding Lucario up by his shoulders. Incineroar looked him over with a wide-eyed expression, causing him to tense up. His gaze shifted to Mewtwo, who shared the same shocked expression. “Uh… D-did I do something wrong?” he asked as his ears flattened.

“Where… in the _world_ did that come from?” Incineroar asked, his gaze piercing through his very being. 

He started to tremble, looking at both the larger pokemon. “I-I-I’m sorry! I didn’t hear you two use the safe word, a-and I just-”

“What are you talking about? That was amazing!”

He stared blankly at Incineroar, who was all-smiles. Then he looked at Mewtwo, who nodded in agreement. His face slowly lit up as he smiled and tightly hugged the tiger. “That’s a relief! I was worried it was too much for you two and I didn’t want to hurt you but I didn’t want to stop if you were enjoying it and I know you two are pretty strong so I-”

“Easy, Little One!” Mewtwo cooed while joining the embrace. “It was a wonderful time, indeed. You have nothing to fear.”

Lucario’s smile grew wider and his tail wagged as he replied, “Great!”

“But seriously,” Incineroar began, placing a hand on the jackal’s shoulder, “How did you do all that?”

“Do… what?”

“Well…” Incineroar gestured over Lucario. “Everything! You were on fire! We just… we thought you’d struggle a little bit; you’d try to act tough, and then we’d have a laugh about it while helping you keep going. But you just… holy _shit_!”

“I’m curious, as well,” Mewtwo added. “How were you so convincing?”

Lucario’s gaze wandered as he rubbed his paws together. “W-well, I… might have planned for this?” He paused and looked at his lovers, who shared a glance with each other. “See, uh… I always imagined this sort of situation. Just… y’know… topping the two of you. That, and I remember a lot of the things you two would do to me, so I just… copied you a little? I didn’t think it would ever happen, and then here you two were, all wrapped up just for me!”

“Why didn’t you tell us before?” Mewtwo asked, petting the top of Lucario’s head..

“I… um… I thought you’d just laugh at me,” he replied with drooped ears.

“Hey, we wouldn’t do that to you,” Incineroar said, gently scratching Lucario’s chin. “If it’s something we all can have fun with, then share it with us. Cause I think I can speak for all of us when I say we _definitely_ had fun here. Gotta say, though… wasn’t expecting you to step on me.”

“Uh, yeah…” Lucario paused to chuckle. “I thought you might like it a little rough?”

“Kinda, I just got really close to needing the safe word.”

“Oh… I… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to be too rough.” Quickly, Lucario’s smile faded as his ears folded back and he turned away.

“Whoa whoa, hey, it’s okay! Honest!” Incineroar insisted, placing his hands on the jackal’s shoulders. “I just didn’t expect it, is all. Now that I _do_ know, I’ll react a lot better.”

“You… you promise you’ll stop me if I go too far?”

“Absolutely. I’ve gotten my share of rough play before. I can handle it.” Incineroar grinned as he flexed his arm.

Lucario looked back up, his smile slowly returning.

“And I assure you, as well,” Mewtwo added. “Communication is what’s gotten us this far, and I wouldn’t change that anytime soon.”

This time, Lucario grinned as he pulled in both pokemon for a hug. “Alright, I’ll remember for next time!” He paused to sigh happily as he cooed, “Thank you! I love you two so much!”

“We love you too, Little One.” Mewtwo planted a kiss on his forehead.

“We sure do.” Incineroar also gave a small peck.

As time passed, the three pokemon took a bath. Lucario insisted on washing and massaging both of them, since ‘that’s how a good top takes care of his bottoms’. It turns out his preparations indeed went that far, as Incineroar and Mewtwo had the most refreshing bath they’ve had in ages. Eventually, all three pokemon laid in bed, cuddling up with each other.

“So what’ll we do next time?” Incineroar asked with a grin. Mewtwo and Lucario looked at each other, then back to him. “I can come up with an idea, if no one else does.”

“I think we can leave that for the morning, don’t you agree, Little One?”

“Yeah, I just wanna sleep now…” Lucario yawned while burying himself under the covers. 

Incineroar sneered as he said, “I know, why don’t we DP Mewtwo so they can’t walk for a week?” A laugh escaped his lips as he looked at his lovers.

Lucario peeked out from under the covers with wide eyes.

They both turned to Mewtwo, who was busy glaring daggers to say anything.

“Okay, okay,” Incineroar said with his arms up. “It was a joke, it’s fine.”

Mewtwo turned away, causing the others to stay in the awkward silence.

“Only if I make it so you two can’t walk for a _month_ ,” Mewtwo replied as he turned around with a smirk on their face.

“We’ll rain check it then?”

“If you insist…”

Before falling completely asleep, Lucario pulled both Mewtwo and Incineroar closer, having them kiss him and each other before holding him as all three pokemon slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
